phineasandferbhugefansfandomcom-20200215-history
A Real Boy
Heinz Doofenshmirtz thinks Vanessa Doofenshmirtz overhears him saying he'd rather have a son than a daughter, he gets worried and says he kinda wants a son. Norm tries to tell him he can be his son. Meanwhile, Stacy Hirano tris to hipnotize Candace Flynn so she won't want to bust her brothers while she's on her date with Jeremy Johnson. Songs A Real Boy (Song) Errors *When Norm paints himself he is only using grey paint even though he has a red tie and a white shirt. *Francis Monogram says they're going off the lot for lunch and he says it's not allowed even though he states that him and Karl the Intern always eat at Mr. Slushy Burger unless they were purposly breaking the rules (Does this Duckbill make me Look Fat?) *For one moment Doof looses a little of hair then it quickly reappears. *When Jeremy talks to Candace, Candace says something but her mouth doesn't move. *When Norm pokes a hole in the wall while he was stretching, the picture he put over it looked like he was trying to look evil. But when he was walking along all of them, they looked like he was happy. *When Candace goes to Jeremy she has nothing on a wrist but when she goes in the Bakcyard she is wearing a watch. Continuity *2nd episode beginning at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated. *Monogram once again mentions he likes mexican food. *One of the background singers from S.I.M.P (Squirrels in My Pants) appears (Comet Kermillion). *This is the 3rd time someone says "I'm not your father". The first was Monogram's daddy (Get That BigFoot Out of My Face), and the 2nd was Mitch (Chronicles of Meap). Background *Perry the Platypus and Doof break Fourth wall by looking into the camera when Doof said his life was no a sitcom and that it was real life. *This is the first episode focused on Norm. *It's revealed Rodney builds Inizers than Inators. Gags 'Whatcha Doin?' Isabella: Hi, Phineas! Whatcha Doin? 'Ferb's Lines' None 'Perry's Entrance' His entrance is not known. He enters as Monogram and Karl the Intern are discussing the cafiteria food. 'Doofenshmirtz Evil Jingle' Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated! 'Curse You Perry the Platypus' None Credits The 2nd verse of A Real Boy (Song) plays. Memerable Quotes Doofenshmirtz:Sure, it would be nice to have a son, in addition, someone to have a nice game of catch with but...... Norm:Sir, you have a game of catch with me! I have always thought of you as my fath- Doofenshmirt:Norm! You're in my light! Norm:errrrrrr......... Stacy:Why do you want to do this, Candace? Candace:I have to meet Jeremy in the park today, but I can't go unless I get this busting out of my head! Stacy:But hypnotism? It's just so 1843 of you. Candace:1843? Stacy:You know, 1843 when James Brade published the "Rationale of Somnambulism" in which he invented the term "hypnotism", named after the Greek god, Hypnos. Candace:How do you even know that? Stacy:It's written on your poster. Apparently he also invented the comb-over. Freaky. Candace:Why would I have bought that poster? Cast *Vincent Martella - Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster - Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale - Candace Flynn *Caroline Rhea - Linda Flynn *Dan Povenmire - Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Mitchel Musso - Jeremy Johnson *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh - Francis Monogram *Dee Bradly Baker - Perry the Platypus *Alyson Stoner - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Maulik Panchily - Baljeet Rai *Bobby Gaylor - Buford Van Stomm *Kell Hu - Stacy Hirano *Olivia Olson - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *John Viener - Norm